Les drabbles de l'Ombre
by Piwi-chan
Summary: Drabbles et histoires courtes mettant en scène des personnages et pairing aussi divers que variés. /!\UPDATES Chapitre 10 : De cuisantes défaites. Allen, Lavi
1. Lavi

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de D. Gray-man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.

**Personnages/Couples : **Lavi

**Rating : **G

**Prompt : **Solitude**  
**

**Nombre de mots : **183

* * *

_**Questions existentielles**_

_**- - -  
**_

Si je suis devenu exorciste, c'est pour une bonne raison, c'est du moins ce que je me force à croire.

Mettre par écrit certains faits cruciaux de l'histoire en faisant fi de la souffrance engendrée est mon objectif premier.

Le monde est en guerre, certes, mais j'ai dû apprendre à relever la tête, c'était inévitable. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me laisser gagner par les sentiments, enfin, c'est ce que l'on m'a appris ; je dois rester spectateur, quoiqu'il arrive et ne pas me laisser influencer.

Les bookmen doivent tout sacrifier, à commencer par leur cœur, ensuite leur humanité et pour finir, leur âme. Mais quelqu'un sans compassion ne peut trouver sa place ici bas, je m'en suis rapidement rendu compte.

Renoncer à bon nombre de choses pour mener à bien notre mission, en voilà un bel objectif, mais néanmoins utopique.

Ai-je sacrifié ma sincérité ? Mes sourires sont-ils véritables ? L'amitié que j'offre est-elle authentique ? Que de questions auxquelles je n'ai toujours pas de réponses, mais je suis certain d'une chose : ma solitude, elle, est bien réelle.


	2. Kanda, Miranda

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de D. Gray-man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.

**Personnages/Couples : **Kanda/Miranda

**Rating : **K+

**Prompt : **Face à face**  
**

**Nombre de mots : **295

* * *

_**Face à face déterminant**_

_**- - -  
**_

Elle n'avait jamais été utile en quoi que ce soit et cela se confirmait encore aujourd'hui.

Miranda savait qu'absorber le temps afin de réduire les blessures de Kanda était un acte vain. Les entailles resteraient toujours là, d'une façon ou d'une autre, même si elles n'étaient plus apparentes pour l'instant.

Cette situation lui rappelait terriblement la première fois où elle avait fait involontairement appel à son innocence, lorsque Lenalee et Allen avaient été gravement blessés, par sa faute, une fois de plus.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti ce sentiment d'impuissance... alors qu'elle ne désirait présentement qu'une seule et unique chose, la reconnaissance de cet exorciste, la reconnaissance de Yuu.

Miranda sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues lorsqu'elle perçut le regard acéré de Kanda à présent rivé dans le sien. Ce face à face était émotionnellement insupportable. Il devait certainement la détester ; les exorcistes inutiles et pleurnichards avaient tendance à l'exaspérer, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Une autre vague de désespoir la submergea.

Et puis tout d'un coup, les doigts de Kanda vinrent délicatement effacer les larmes qui avaient fait leur chemin jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ce dernier se rapprocha alors, les yeux indubitablement rivés dans ceux de la femme qui maîtrisait le temps, à défauts de ses sentiments.

Et là, tout prit un sens. Les paroles n'étaient pas nécessaires, elle sut qu'elle avait fait de son mieux, qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Elle avait toujours rêvé d'une chose, un merci de lui. Mais lorsque qu'elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer tendrement les siennes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle désirait en réalité bien plus que ce simple mot. Et ce baiser n'était qu'un avant goût de ce qu'elle espérait désormais.


	3. Kanda, Miranda 2

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de D. Gray-man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.

**Personnages/Couples : **Kanda, Miranda

**Rating : **G

**Prompt :** Réponse au prompt de Alexiel_v, « Faire les poussières. »

**Nombre de mots : **180

* * *

**Un duo de choc**

**- - - **

Le jour du grand nettoyage de printemps à la congrégation était un concentré d'effervescence et de stress pour certains. Chaque exorciste attendait avec impatience la répartition des équipes, voulant à tout prix éviter de se voir attribuer les deux pires coéquipiers, à savoir Yû Kanda et Miranda Lotto.

L'un était d'une antipathie absolue, et laissait le soin à son partenaire attitré de faire tout le sale boulot, sous la menace de son katana, tandis que l'autre était d'une maladresse sans pareille et passait son temps à pleurnicher. Quoiqu'il en soit, dans les deux cas, le simple fait de faire les poussières dans la bibliothèque pouvait se révéler extrêmement dangereux et ennuyeux au possible.

C'est la raison pour laquelle ils furent tous agréablement surpris lorsque la dernière invention de Komui, ce répartiteur électronique dernier cri, annonça la répartition des différentes équipes. Les membres de la congrégation ne prêtèrent guère attention aux noms qui défilaient, trop occupés à retenir leur souffle. Jusqu'à l'annonce fatidique.

Kanda et Miranda.

Il faut bien l'avouer, de temps en temps, les inventions de Komui pouvaient s'avérer utiles.


	4. Tyki Mikk

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de D. Gray-man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.

**Personnages/Couples : **Tyki Mikk

**Rating : **K

**Prompt : **Joie**  
**

**Nombre de mots : **187

* * *

_**Cette dualité qu'il aimait tant**_

_**- - -  
**_

Il prenait un certain plaisir à jouer les orphelins sans attache, n'ayant aucun compte à rendre à quiconque, à savourer les plaisirs simples de la vie, en compagnie de ses amis, sans la moindre complication.

Mais lorsqu'il devait quitter ses camarades d'infortune pour son autre mission, comme il se plaisait à la nommer en leur compagnie, le sourire radieux qu'il affichait toujours en leur présence disparaissait inévitablement.

Au diable ses tenues confortables et son langage fleuri, il était de nouveau Tyki Mikk, descendant de Noé.

Il n'éprouvait aucune joie à exécuter la volonté de son prince, mais il avait beau s'entendre avec les humains, le lien familial le rappelait immanquablement à l'ordre. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, à commencer par cette joie sincère qui caractérisait son côté blanc. Mais plus il se perdait dans son côté noir, plus il se rendait compte que cette joie brute ne faisait pas le poids face à cette satisfaction perfide qu'il ressentait lorsque les croix ornaient son front.

Tyki aimait cette dualité, elle donnait à sa vie un certain piment.


	5. Lavi, Kanda

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de D. Gray-man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.

**Personnages/Couples : **Lavi/Kanda en quelque sorte

**Rating : **K

**Prompt : **Arroser les plantes**  
**

**Nombre de mots : **260

* * *

**Une complexité troublante **

**- - - **

Lavi regardait d'un air absent les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient délicatement le long des feuilles de cette plante, entraînant sur leur passage les petites impuretés qui s'accrochaient inévitablement à sa cuticule. Le nacre des pétales se reflétait dans une petite goutte d'eau récalcitrante qui s'était accrochée à une des aspérités de la feuille supérieure.

Les fleurs de lotus étaient fascinantes.

Le Bookman se souvint avoir lu dans un vieux traité Indien que le lotus était une des rares plantes aquatiques dont la fleur s'élevait au-dessus de l'eau, tout en puisant ses substances nutritives dans la fange infecte qui abritait la plupart du temps une microflore des plus diversifiées. Quel paradoxe. Une fleur divine qui puise sa substance vitale dans la terre en putréfaction.

Ce dernier sourit, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec l'innocence de Kanda qui puise son énergie dans la haine de son propriétaire.

Le lotus lui inspirait indéniablement la beauté, la perfection et la pureté malgré son mode de vie pour le moins déconcertant.

Lavi ajouta quelques gouttes d'eau supplémentaires au lotus qui avait élu résidence dans la chambre de Kanda, depuis que ce dernier était arrivé à la congrégation. Chaque fois que celui-ci partait en mission, Lavi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en prendre soin, à l'insu de son détenteur.

A ses yeux, le lotus était synonyme d'inaccessibilité, tout comme son possesseur, mais se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par cette complexité troublante. Lavi finirait bien par comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de cette plante dans les moindres détails, et il prendrait le temps qu'il faut.


	6. Eliade, Arystar, Miranda

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de D. Gray-man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.

**Personnages/Couples : **Eliade, Arystar, Miranda

**Rating : **K

**Prompt : **Tentation**  
**

**Nombre de mots : **100

**

* * *

  
**

**_Eliade_**

_**- - -****  
**_

Elle avait su faire naître en toi des sentiments passionnés, en usant et abusant de ses charmes. La nature avait été plutôt clémente envers elle -- ou plutôt envers la femme dont elle avait usurpé l'apparence, et Eliade avait été une source de tentation permanente ; une promesse d'un avenir ou la solitude ne serait plus un fardeau.

Miranda savait qu'elle serait toujours vue comme une compagne d'infortune dans cette misérable guerre qui les englobait tous, et pourtant elle continuait d'espérer -- espérer qu'un jour elle arriverait à attiser le désir dans les yeux de cet exorciste aux dents d'acier.


	7. Lavi, Kanda 2

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de D. Gray-man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.

**Personnages/Couples : **Lavi/Kanda

**Rating : **K+

**Prompt : **Tentation**  
**

**Nombre de mots : **100

**

* * *

  
**

_**Impulsivité**_

_**- - -  
**_

« Que cherches-tu à prouver derrière cet air indifférent, que tu es le plus fort d'entre nous ? Que tu es détaché de cette guerre ? Si tu éprouves parfois le besoin d'exprimer ton inquiétude et tes sentiments, et bien fais-le !! »

Kanda savait que Lavi avait toujours tendance à s'emballer lorsque la situation lui tenait à cœur, il était tellement impulsif. Il était tenté de lui courir après, pour s'expliquer. Mais réflexion faite, il trouverait une autre façon de se faire comprendre -- une façon où il pourrait laisser libre court, une fois n'est pas coutume, à son impétuosité.


	8. Jasdebi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'Univers de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.

**Personnages/Couples :** Jasdebi

**Rating :** K

**Défi :** Pile ou face ?

**Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

_**Différents mais complémentaires**_

_**- - -  
**_

Si Debitto est le plus agressif de la paire, d'une arrogance et d'une vivacité d'esprit sans pareille, Jasdero est quant à lui beaucoup plus modéré dans ses actes, préférant le futile et l'inutile aux prises de tête caractéristiques de son aîné.

Debitto et Jasdero ont beau être des individus à part entière, ils n'en sont pas moins complémentaires, pouvant former une seule et même entité ne connaissant plus de limites, d'une vitesse et d'une puissance d'action dépassant l'entendement, incarnant les deux faces d'une même pièce – une pièce qui a son poids dans la balance entre l'ombre et la lumière.


	9. Lavi, Cross

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'Univers de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.

**Personnages/Couples :** Lavi, Cross

**Rating :** G

**Prompt : **Rencontre

**Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

_**Une rencontre édifiante**_

_**- - -**_

Quand le Général Marian Cross mentionna que la destruction n'était que l'unique délivrance possible en parlant des âmes en peine enfermées dans les akumas, tout en ayant les yeux rivés dans les siens, Lavi ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que cette évidence était également valable pour les personnes de sa condition.

Le bookman avait encore du mal à cerner le personnage, mais une chose était certaine : le maître d'Allen Walker lui avait fait entrevoir, malgré lui, un autre aspect de sa mission. Son âme ne trouverait la quiétude qu'une fois sa charge accomplie, lorsqu'elle serait délivrée de son fardeau.


	10. Allen, Lavi

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.

**Personnage/Couple :** Allen, Lavi

**Rating : **G

**Défi :** Défaite

**Nombre de mots :** 162

* * *

**De cuisantes défaites**

**- - - **

Allen n'hésitait pas user et abuser de dizaines de subterfuges, plus ou moins subtiles, pour s'assurer la victoire, et une chose était certaine, il ne supportait pas de perdre.

Conditionnement traumatisant dans sa petite enfance ? Confiance exacerbée dans ce domaine ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes après une partie de jeu de mémoire avec Lavi -- ce bête jeu où l'on doit retrouver deux cartes identiques, parmi la multitude de cartes posées sur la table, face retournée.

Il enchaînait défaite sur défaite et les petits lapins colorés ornant les cartes dans des positions extrêmement variées eurent raison de lui, même après avoir fait le tour de toutes ses techniques qu'il avait eut le loisir de peaufiner au fil des ans.

Mais Allen oubliait une chose primordiale : Lavi avait un avantage non négligeable quand il s'agissait de retenir des choses, aussi futiles soient-elles, et il comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur ^^ **


End file.
